bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Time Club
Located in the Plaza of Zeal of Finkton Proper, Columbia, the Good Time Club is where (when allowed) higher ranked workers can take their ease after work. It has lavish interiors and overall is an appealing environment. A multistory theatre with a long stage furnishes entertainment, while the clientele enjoys a drink at one of several bars or a cigar in the smoking room. History On its surface, the Good Time Club was established as a means of impressing potential investors and a venue serving upper class citizenry. It served to reward employees higher up in the Fink MFG hierarchy for their hard work. The club offered a new theatre show every Monday, charging 10 cents for seniors and 5 cents for juniors for a continuous revue. Beneath its surface, the club serves as a base for Fink to maintain power over his workhouse and to snub out worker unrest. Labor agitators and Vox Populi agents are taken to the club to be interrogated and frequently eliminated. A large furnace on its bottom floor is used to dispose of Vox altered weapons and propaganda. ''BioShock Infinite'' Booker and Elizabeth need to find the gunsmith Chen Lin. They head to the Good Time Club to after his wife informs them that he had been taken there by the district's enforcers, the Flying Squad. As the pair approach the building, it's clear their presence is already known as the marquee reads "BOOKER DEWITT AUDITION TODAY!" Lobby If Booker and Elizabeth enter the Club before visiting the Gunsmith Shop, the automation in the lobby will continuously advise the due to return at showtime until they leave, as the doors to the main club are gated. Booker and Elizabeth enter and are instantly greeted by the automaton who tells them that the show is about the begin, but the biggest spectacle in the room is the corpse strung up upon the business' sign. With insult literally added to injury, the man has board labeled "Sacked" attached to him, and his belongings, a hat, Carbine, and phial of Salts lay beneath him beside the pool of blood dripping down. Shortly after entering, Booker is contacted by Jeremiah Fink who finds himself in need of a brutish Pinkerton such as Booker to take up the mantle of security chief and rid the city of Daisy Fitzroy. He informs Booker that he is up for a surprise-audition. Booker puts two-and-two together and realizes that the audition is likely for the job previously occupied by the "sacked" man. The main entrance was gated shut after they arrived, so Booker and Elizabeth have no choice but to continue into the main club and see what Fink has in mind. The lobby is built in a circular form, with a staircase leading up to the club entrance and two golden statues of Fink looking over the area. Two sofas are set on both side of the automation, which is found underneath the club's business sign, straight ahead from the main entrance. On top of the staircase is a Minuteman's Armory vending machine with the Kinetoscope Crime Comes to "Shanty-Town" set on its left side and a searchable Purse on its right. Upon returning to the lobby after entering the Tear into a different universe, one can find some small differences in this timeline. The Kinetoscope Gun-Smith Set Free can now be found on the right side of the vending machine, while Crime Comes to "Shanty-Town" is gone. The "sacked" man, who has by now been identified as Head of Security for Fink Manufacturing Scofield Sansmark is gone, as he was not killed in this manner in this universe. One of the sofas now has a Shotgun, fiddle case, a coin purse, and a cigar tin by its side. Good Time Club Booker and Elizabeth enter the club, where Booker is up for the title of Head of Security for Fink Manufacturing. Fink has Booker battle against three other candidates whom he is considering for the job. First, Booker battles a Fireman, followed by a Zealot of the Lady, and last of all, a Motorized Patriot. Once they are all defeated, Fink admits to knowing of Booker's deal with Fitzroy to get Chen Lin. Booker rejects the employment offer, which angers Fink. Some valuables are located throughout the club, such as a lockpicking kit behind a bar on the second floor. In the smoking lounge, Booker finds a piece of Gear and a three lockpick safe containing Silver Eagles. The Wine Cellar has a "Free Sample" Infusion and a Lockpick under a booth. Basement Booker and Elizabeth then journey backstage and down to the lower cells of the club. They find wanted posters for Fitzroy and Downs, along with a Vox Populi Code Book in the disposal area. They come across a few workers locked up or dead in cells. If Booker chose not to kill Cornelius Slate at the Hall of Heroes, he'll find the man lobotomized in cell 6. Cell number 7 contains nothing but the body of Vincent Hadley and a Salt phial that can replenish Booker's meter. Cell 8 is locked and will require five picks to enter, but there's a Gear piece inside, along with the body of Diego Molano. Upon further traveling, Booker finds Chen Lin tortured and murdered in the bottom of cell number 9. Rosalind and Robert Lutece suddenly appear out of nowhere to reveal a Tear to a universe where Chen Lin was never murdered. Through the Tear Elizabeth opens the Tear to a changed reality where the prison is filled with Vox agents and workers. Passing through the projection room, a running film reveals that while Lin was interrogated, he was suddenly ordered released by someone named Scofield. Two of the guards killed earlier are also alive, but they seem deeply disturbed and only partially there. As Booker and Elizabeth return to the main theater, they engage Fink's security force while Fink angrily questions Sansmark, his Head of Security, about how the duo got there. Elizabeth notices that the final man killed, Scofield Sansmark, was the body strung up on the clock in the previous reality. They leave the Good Time Club to go find Chen Lin at his Gunsmith Shop. As the pair leave the building, the marquee now reads "SANSMARK RETIREMENT GALA". New Discoveries Single Use Events #Code Book - Inside the prison basement next to the propaganda incinerator. Voxophones #Jeremiah Fink - Changing My Tune - Inside the dressing rooms. #Zachary Hale Comstock - His Design for Cruelty - Inside the prison basement. Kinetoscopes #Crime Comes to "Shanty-Town" - In the lobby at the top of the stairs. #The First Lady - Inside the club next to the Veni! Vidi! Vigor! machine. #Gun-Smith Set Free - In the lobby at the top of the stairs after going through the Tear. Gallery Concept Art and Prelaunch Images Ben Lo 03b.jpg|''Early Concept art for the interior the Good Time Club by Ben Lo.'' FinkInterior121211.png|''An early version of the club.'' In-Game Images The Vox Threat Ver 2.png|''"The Vox Threat" blackboard, seen after entering the Tear.'' BioI Good Time Club Fireman.jpg|''Booker faces a Fireman in the Good Time Club.'' Rageagainstmachines.jpg|''Rage against the machines.'' BioI Finkton Proper The Good Time Club Secluded Bar 1.jpg|''The club's more secluded bar.'' BioI Finkton Proper The Good Time Club Secluded Bar 2.jpg|''Another view of the bar, showcasing the wine racks.'' BioI Finkton Proper Good Time Club Dressing Room.jpg|''The dressing room backstage.'' 186939515.jpg|''A couple of soldiers in the Good Time Club prison.'' Prisonslate.jpg|''Slate in the prison of the Good Time Club, lobotomized.'' BioI Diego Molano Deceased.jpg|''A prisoner overcome with abuse.'' BI Chen Lin3.png|''Chen Lin's tortured body.'' Luteceprisonbasement.jpg|''The Luteces appear in the Good Time Club prison.'' Anothercolumbia02.jpg|''There's no going back once the Tear has been opened. And that which you know to be true… may now no longer be right.'' BioI FP Good Time Club Basement Disposal Room.jpg|''The disposal area featuring problematic items.'' BioI FP Good Time Club Basement Disposal Room Vox Propaganda.jpg|''Vox propaganda and items in the disposal room after entering the Tear.'' BioI FP Good Time Club Lobby Sofa 1.jpg|''One of the sofas in the lobby.'' BioI FP Good Time Club Lobby Sofa 2.jpg|''The same sofa after entering the Tear.'' BioI FP Plaza of Zeal Good Time Club Boarded Up Entrance.jpg|''The boarded up entrance in an alternate Columbia.'' Behind the Scenes *Scofield Sansmark, the man hanging from the clock in the lobby, bears a sign inscribed, SACKED. This is a call back to Alex the Great's similar FIRED signs found with his victims/former employees in BioShock 2. *The Good Time Club developed from the "Fink Theatre," which based on art for the unmade level, uses a similar exterior, ticket booth, and elaborate stage. *If one were to activate the noclip mode using Console Commands, one can find a small leftover room right outside Chen Lin's cell, which would otherwise not be encountered during normal play. The room contains Booker's disembodied arms and a man with a un-rendered pink body on a chair. This was likely some early version or a test of the player finding Chen Lin's body. *After entering a realm where Booker has gained martyrdom by destroying the Hall of Heroes along with Slate, the entrance to the club can be seen boarded up. *If one would enter the Good Time Club before going to the Gunsmith Shop, Scofield Sansmark's corpse will not be present and one of the sofas will be from the next universe, containing loot. *Some of the mugshots seen on "The Vox Threat" blackboard are actually real world mugshots. The female mugshot under "lieutenants" is the mugshot of Alice Adeline Cooke, who was convicted for bigamy and theft in 1922.Femme Fatales: 35 Vintage Female Mug Shots on TwistedSifter The mugshot of the two males under "Vox Suspects" is the mugshot of Albert Stewart Warnkin and Adolf Gustave Beutler. Warnkin was convicted in 1920 for attempting to carnally know an eight-year-old girl. There is no information on what Beutler was convicted for.Mug shot of Albert Stewart Warnkin and Adolf Gustave Beutler, 18 October 1920, Central Police Station, Sydney. on Sydney Living Museums Alice Adeline Cooke Mugshot.jpg|''The mugshot of Alice Adeline Cooke.'' Albert Stewart Warnkin & Adolf Gustave Beutler Mugshot.jpg|''The mugshot of Albert Stewart Warnkin and Adolf Gustave Beutler.'' Vox Threat Board.png|''An early version of the Vox Threat Board.'' References de:Good Time Club Category:Columbia Businesses Category:Columbia Entertainment Category:Finkton Proper Category:Finkton